


Protector

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Harry Potter Collection [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Deaf Character, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Protective Draco Malfoy, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: The bullying comes to a head for Y/n.





	Protector

Being a Potter wasn’t all it was cracked up to be.

Most people would’ve loved the fame and being known as ‘the Chosen pair’.

Of course, you hated it.

Why?

Because of what it did to you.

Harry was simply left with a scar. Other than that, he was perfectly fine.

But you?

Well, it did a little more harm.

You were left deaf.

Not fully deaf. Just partially.

But it still made you different.

Harry could easily hide his scar. But you couldn’t hide the fact that you were partially deaf.

In school, it was the reason you were picked on.

Harry defended you, but he was scrawny himself, so there was only so much he could do.

When you both found out you were wizards, you were both overjoyed.

You would finally be able to get out of the hell that was living with the Dursley’s.

But once you got to the magnificent castle, the initial awe and excitement faded fast.

The bullying still continued.

Hell, it was worse here. The Slytherin’s decided you’d be an easy target.

The deaf kid who was a Gryffindor with dead parents?

Well, that was like a damn jackpot to them.

So you’d spent the first year trying to reason with them. There was nothing you’d done to them. So maybe you could talk to them and get them to stop.

Of course, that hadn’t worked.

Then, the second year, you tried to fend them off yourself.

But most of the time, they’d purposely mumble, to make it more difficult for you to actually hear what they were saying.

Halfway through the second year, you learnt to ignore it.

Well, as best you could.

You hated it. Hated that they seemed to be picking on you. Hated that you were the main person they seemed to target.

Harry was too busy with his friends to properly notice.

You were always a lot more isolated than he was, so he never really realized that you had become a whole lot more introverted. You kept to yourself. Barely spoke in class or to anyone. You shut everyone out.

By the fourth year, Harry had practically forgotten you.

You never blamed him.

He’d stuck with you for 11 years. It was right for him to make friends of his own.

You didn’t have any. Well, not really.

There was one boy. But he only spoke to you a few times.

He was nice though. Sweet. You knew what Harry thought of him, but you personally never saw the horrible person Harry thought he was.

No. You saw the sweet one. The one who was slightly misunderstood. The one who smiled at you and helped you out a few times.

You liked Draco. More than you’d want to admit. But of course, he’d never know. And he wouldn’t really care either. Hell, if he did know, he’d probably join the other Slytherin’s and begin bullying you too.

So you kept it quiet. There was no need to lose the one friend you had.

“Hey, there’s y/n”.

You heard the whispering and sighed. It was getting boring now. You were sick of the dumb comments, the whispers and the sniggers.

It was all just annoying.

You sat there, with your back turned to them as you continued reading your book.

You prayed they’d just leave you alone, but instead, they went further than they ever had before.

You felt something leave your ear and you knew immediately what it was.

All sound was practically gone now, as you whipped around, seeing them with the hearing aid, passing it from one another as you began jumping to catch it.

Of course, they began using magic after that. Lifting it higher than you could jump.

You tried your hardest to grab it.

You couldn’t let this be broken.

The Dursley’s were the only family you had.

Sure, they treated you like trash. They practically hated you. But that hearing aid was the one thing they got for you. That was the one gift you’d got from them years ago. And there was no way you’d let it break.

Maybe you were stupid for holding it so dearly, but the fact that they willingly bought it for you, well…it made it special in some way.

But then they did it.

You watched as they moved it to the middle of the courtyard before one of the others got their wand out.

“Expulso”.

The hearing aid shattered into pieces as you screamed, running to it as it fell to the ground.

You began breathing hysterically, unable to accept what had just happened.

They just broke it. The one thing you got from the Dursley’s, they broke it. The one thing that helped you hear, was broken.

Your mind began going into overdrive, thinking of every bad situation.

What if you were never able to hear again? What if Harry needed help but you couldn’t hear him? God, how were you meant to go to classes, if you couldn’t hear what they were saying?

Would you be sent back home? Sent back to the Dursley’s? Back to the muggle world?

You didn’t realize you were shaking until you felt someone hold you close to their body, your ear above their chest as they stroked your hair.

You heard a mumbled word, but couldn’t make it out without your hearing aid.

The person seemed to realize this as they pulled back slightly, so you could see them.

Draco.

He smiled for a second before mouthing, ‘breathe with me’.

You stared for a while before nodding, feeling more lightheaded and faint.

You stayed like that, listening to his breathing and heartbeat for a few minutes, just wanting to forget about what happened and be safe in his arms, before you realized what you were doing.

You weren’t meant to make it obvious.

Your crush on him was supposed to stay hidden.

This was just making it harder to hide everything.

You had to do everything in your power to keep yourself from lunging at his lips. God, they looked so damn soft. He looked soft. More peaceful than you’d seen in a while. The smile…well, it just made you fall for him even more.

‘You ok?’ he mouthed, his eyes full of worry and concern.

You sighed, remembering that they’d broken it.

Shaking your head, you tried your hardest to stay in control of your emotions.

You weren’t going to be doing anyone any favours by crying now.

You stared down at the grass, hiding your face from Draco, when you saw him getting up and leaving from your peripheral vision.

Yea. He wouldn’t want to be around you anyway. Why would he?

You sat there, tired and defeated. God, why were you so alone?

Suddenly, you felt a warm breath on your neck, a soft hand holding your head, the other brushing against your ear as you felt something be placed there.

“Better?”

Your eyes widened as you realized you could hear again.

Reaching up, you stroked the object in your ear, knowing the feeling of your hearing aid.

“H-how?”

Draco chuckled, coming round and sitting in front of you, crossing his legs.

He shrugged and began picking the grass.

“Reparo”.

You groaned internally.

Why the hell did you have to overreact and have a meltdown, in front of Draco as well? Why did you forget about the simplest charm?

He seemed to have noticed the embarrassment on your face and sighed.

“You know…you should’ve told me”.

You looked at him, unsure as to what he meant.

“Told you what?” you murmured.

“That they’re still picking on you. I thought I sorted it two years ago. But, it seems someone needs reminding…”.

Did you just hear right? Draco Malfoy had spoken to them, told them to stop bullying you?

And it was two years ago? You weren’t even friends then. Not really.

You’d only really become close this year. Harry was too busy with the Tri-Wizard Tournament, so Draco was the one you began becoming slightly closer too.

So why had he done this years ago? When you didn’t know each other?

“W-why would you do that?”

You tried to keep your expectations low.

It was absurd, to think that he liked you back. He probably felt sorry for you.

“Because, we’re friends. Right?”

You looked up at him as he smiled at you. You nodded, face heating.

God, you were so damn pathetic. Why were you getting all flustered over him?

“Well, I don’t like seeing my friends getting bullied. Not by anyone. And between you and me, you’re a better friend than that lot”.

You sniggered, shaking your head.

He moved closer, sitting beside you as his arm was thrown across your shoulder.

He pulled your head closer, his lips practically touching your ear.

God, he smelt so good.

“Besides…no one gets to bully you. I hate seeing you upset”.

Without warning, he placed a soft kiss on your cheek and leaned his temple against yours.

You sat there, eyes wide as you felt your face heating, especially where he just kissed you.

Did he just…did Draco Malfoy just give you a kiss?

Your head turned to look at him at the same time he did, eyes meeting, yours wide, his soft as he smiled knowingly.

“I like you”, he admitted, almost nonchalantly before claiming your lips in a gentle kiss.

You didn’t move your lips with his. He took the lead, only kissing you for a few seconds before pulling away, watching as your mouth hung open.

He couldn’t help but laugh at how innocent you were, pulling you further into his arms and sitting with you.

Yea. He’d sort this out for you. He’d make sure no one bullied you. He’d make sure no one would dare say anything.

Then…Draco would make sure you knew exactly how he felt.

You might have been a Potter, but he never hated you. He just couldn’t.

It was impossible for him to have any bad feeling towards you.

And it seemed by spending time with you, he’d fallen for you. Hard.

He’d fix it all. Then he’d make sure you knew how much he wanted you. And then he’d take care of you. Cos there was no way he’d ever see you crying or breaking down like that again.

Not if he was around. He’d protect you from now on. He’d always protect you.


End file.
